1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to apparatus which is mounted on an automobile exterior for carrying items. Specifically, the present invention is concerned with removable apparatus for carrying items on the exterior of an automobile.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Previously most apparatus for carrying items on the exterior of an automobile have been of a permanent nature, e.g., luggage racks. Especially, when concerned with carrying items on the trunk lid portion of a car. Most removable apparatus have heretofore been mounted on the top portion of the mid section of cars. Often this is accomplished with the use of suction cups. Such apparatus have had the failing of not being readily adaptable to the trunk lid of an automobile as often they are very slanted and do not present the flat level surface necessary for adhesion of the suction cups thereto due to indentations therein.